1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a joint cover assembly that includes a molding, similar to a T-Molding, for covering a gap that may be formed adjacent a panel in a generally planar surface, such as between two adjacent flooring materials, a floor and a wall, or a riser and a runner in a step (or a series of steps).
2. Background of the Invention
Wood or laminate flooring has become increasingly popular. As such, many different types of this flooring have been developed. Generally, this type of flooring is assembled by providing a plurality of similar panels. The differing types of panels that have developed, of course, may have differing depths and thicknesses. Thus, when panels having different thicknesses are placed adjacent to each other, transition moldings are often used to create a smooth joint.
Additionally, one may desire to install floor panels adjacent to an area with different types of material. For example, one may desire to have one type of flooring in a kitchen (e.g., laminate flooring or ceramic tile), and a different appearance in an adjacent living room (e.g., linoleum or carpeting), and an entirely different look in an adjacent bath. Therefore, it has become necessary to develop a type of molding or seal that could be used as a transition from one type of flooring to another.
A problem is encountered, however, when flooring materials that are dissimilar in shape or texture are used. For example, when a hard floor is placed adjacent a carpet, problems are encountered with conventional edge moldings placed there between. Such problems include difficulty in covering the gap that may be formed between the floorings having different height or thickness.
Moreover, for purposes of reducing cost, it is important to be able to have a molding that is versatile, having the ability to cover gaps between relatively coplanar surfaces, as well as surfaces of differing thicknesses.
It would also be of benefit to reduce the number of molding profiles that need to be kept in inventory by a seller or installer of laminate flooring. Thus, the invention also provides a method by which the number of moldings can be reduced while still providing all the functions necessary of transition moldings.